1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flow stabilizer. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a flow stabilizer used for a water solenoid valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Water solenoid valves have been widely applied in various water supplying devices, such as a water faucet. In a general water solenoid valve, a valve rod is placed in a sliding channel of a base, to be able to slide along the sliding channel. A spring is contained in the sliding channel for applying a pushing force on the valve rod. A coil in the base can be electrically applied to generate magnetic forces contractedly or extendedly adjusting the position of the valve rod, so that the valve rod can be switched to close or open the flow channel of the water supplying device.
Generally, the water pressure of the water source like a tap water pipe may change with time. The change in water pressure usually affects the output flow rate of the water solenoid valve. Specifically, the increase in the water pressure of the water source also increases the output flow rate of the water solenoid. When the water pressure of the water source falls, the output flow rate of the water solenoid decreases. Therefore, such unstable output flow rate of the water solenoid valve introduces inconvenience for the users.